A Perfect Sonnet
by sectumsempra
Summary: Lily goes for a swim and a concerned James is there when she emerges. Short, but quite sweet nonetheless. Title has nothing to do with it, I just love the song.


**Author's Note: **Just a fluffy little one-shot that I thought up the other day. I quite liked it and I hope you do too. I haven't had this beta-d cause my lovely beta is on holidays, so if you see a mistake, just tell me and I'll fix it. The title of this story is taken from a song that I love by an artist called Bright Eyes. Don't forget to leave me a review and tell me what you thought. And to all you silent readers, I know sometimes you just can't be bothered, I get that a lot too, but a few words would really be appreciated :)

**Disclaimer:** Honestly? If you are really that thick, I am not even going to say it.

**A Perfect Sonnet**

I took another furtive look around as I undid the fastening of my robes.

The chilled autumn air seeped through my thin shirt as I, once again, made sure that no one was around.

I let clothes fall to the ground until the only thing that was protecting me from the cold was my underwear.

In a quick, fluid motion, I dove into the water in front of me.

The harshness of it sucked the oxygen from my lungs, but I welcomed the pain, hoping it would freeze away my thoughts, thoughts of him.

He'd changed this year. I'd pretended not to notice but, in reality, it was something that was constantly at the back of mind. I knew that it was partly, if not fully, because of me.

I'd told him that he needed to be different and he had complied… And I was starting to regret it.

I missed his pranks and vain attempts to seduce me. Now he was obedient and serious, just another face in the crowd. James Potter had become normal, and I couldn't stand it.

I lay on my back, thinking about his roguish smile, while the frigid water felt like a thousand needles against my skin.

Rain began to pockmark the surface of the lake and I counted the minutes till it stopped. After 5 it had settled to a drizzle and I vaguely thought about how my clothes would be sodden by now.

Turning around, jaw chattering, I began making my way back to the shore.

A lone figure was standing at the edge, watching as I approached.

"What are you doing, Lily?" he asked when I reached him. His voice was full of concern and it sent shivers up my spine like the frost never could.

"Trying to forget you," I wanted to reply, but instead I just looked past him like I hadn't heard.

He reached a hand down to me but I stubbornly ignored it, climbing out by myself with as much dignity as possible.

"You're shivering," He stated, looking over my body.

Suddenly I felt very conscious of the fact that I had no clothes on.

Without a word, he removed his thick, black robe and slung it around my shoulders.

"You need to go back inside," he said, his warm hands rubbing my arms through the material.

Neither of us made a move to leave and I couldn't help the happiness that rose up inside of me at his touch.

He smiled softly and I looked down to avoid his gaze. As much as I longed for him, I wished that his presence didn't make me feel the way it did.

Wanting him made me sad and awkward, and him being so close made it so much worse.

The shock of warmth that his hand left on my cheek was enough to make my heart beat faster.

Gently, he raised my head until his eyes were boring into my own.

"Your lips are blue," he informed me, am amused star twinkling in his eye.

And then, slowly, as if giving me the opportunity to pull away, he leant down and placed his lips on mine.

The kiss was soft, hesitant, and when he pulled away, his eyes were searching my face.

Smiling contentedly, I titled my head towards him and when he responded it was more insistent then before.

I felt his arms wrap around my waist and I moved my hands to tangle them through his hair.

When we broke apart, gasping slightly for breath, he grinned at me in a way I hadn't seen for a long time.

He bent down until our foreheads were resting together, smiling warmly at me, and I suddenly realized that I wasn't shivering anymore.

**Author's Note: **Bit short, but hopefully you liked it. Be nice and leave a review for me. Please?


End file.
